Sharing is Caring
by bmango
Summary: Entry for the Twilight Kink Fest. Riley has a huge crush on Jasper's boyfriend, Edward. Jasper uses this information to everyone's advantage. M/M/M, slash. Warning: There may be rimming.


**A/N: **This is my entry for the Twilight Kink Fest. I'd like to thank LyricalKris and TruceOver for their beta-ing expertise and thank you to the original prompter for submitting this. I hope you enjoy! **  
><strong>

**Prompt**: Edward / Jasper / Riley, M/M/M, AH. Riley has a huge crush on Jasper's boyfriend, Edward. Edward's mostly oblivious, but Jasper knows, and he teases Riley mercilessly. Whenever the three of them are together, Jasper whispers all kinds of naughty things to Edward and feels him up until Jasper's got two flushed and flustered boys on his hands. Eventually, he takes them both home. (Prefer top!Jasper, rimming is encouraged.)

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

I sit watching Riley's reaction to my revelation, his face not giving anything away, but his hands twitching on the table tells me more than enough.

"I thought you liked Edward."

His eyes widen fractionally. "I do! He seems like a great guy." He frowns and runs one of his trembling hands through his hair, letting out a long sigh. Finally, he looks back up at me, a fiercely steady look in his eye. "I'm happy for you, Jasper."

I nod slowly, even more confused by the incongruities of his words and actions, and wonder what is wrong with my best friend and roommate. Edward is the first guy I've ever felt a true connection with, the first one who broke through all my facades, saw everything that I'm capable of, and still wants to be with me. He's the only person I've ever wanted to see every day, and I still don't feel like it would be enough. And admitting this to Riley tonight has been a huge step for me.

He knows this.

I look at him again, his back stiff and his fingers drumming a steady rhythm on the kitchen table. "Okay, well, that's good then. 'Cause I invited him over tonight for dinner and maybe watching the game later. Is that okay?"

"Don't you normally go to his place?"

I shrug. "Yeah, but I wanted him to come here tonight."

"Of course! I'll just head to the bar or something."

"Actually, I was hoping this time you'd stick around. He wants to get to know you better."

His eyes widen again and his fingers turn white as they press into the wood of the table. Eventually he nods before hopping up from his chair, almost running into the kitchen without another word. I stare after him curiously, wondering why my straight talking, no-nonsense friend is acting so nervous.

And something finally clicks.

Riley likes Edward.

I sit back in my chair and can't stop the bubble of laughter that erupts out of me. Here I am, nervous that my best friend doesn't approve of my boyfriend, and he's got the hots for Edward.

Suddenly the night seems filled with potential.

~~00~~

While Riley and I prepare dinner, I wonder how I could have been so blind to his more than obvious feelings for my boyfriend. Every time I mention Edward's name, he twitches, not with disdain as I once thought, but with desire. When I tease him by describing the last time we were in a club, how Edward's body responded to my every direction and command, Riley has to excuse himself and doesn't return for ten minutes, nearly ruining the pasta.

Outside I'm trying to play the calm, in control person I always am. Inside, I am burning, on fire with the possibilities for tonight.

When Edward finally arrives, Riley is a jittery mess, flushed and anxious. I open the door to find Edward dressed to kill in form-fitting jeans and a black button down shirt. He looks good enough to eat, and I pull him into a slow kiss before even saying hello. He whimpers into my mouth, and I hear an answering whimper from the direction of the kitchen.

Tonight is going to be amazing.

~~00~~

Over dinner, I tease them both relentlessly. At every opportunity, I try to touch Edward, grazing my fingers along his wrist, squeezing his thigh under the table, brushing my foot up his calf. At first, Edward gives me curious looks, nodding once in the direction of Riley. I shrug and arch my eyebrow, and he just smiles in return, giving me permission to do as I pleased.

And please I did.

Both Edward and Riley have barely touched their meals by the time I stand, asking if they are finished. Carrying their dishes to the kitchen, I strain to hear any noises from the dining room, but they are conspicuously silent. I take my time in the kitchen, knowing that anticipation is half the turn-on for Edward, his mind imagining all sorts of things even when I do absolutely nothing. I can picture him there in the chair, his curiosity about my behavior throughout dinner already driving him a little closer to the edge, my absence only making it stronger. And I can picture Riley on the other side of the table, squirming in his seat as he watches Edward become more and more aroused.

I start the dishwasher and finish drying the pots and pans before turning off the lights on my way back to them. They haven't moved in the time I was gone, but I can tell that Edward has settled into his role for the evening, his eyes concentrated on the table as the tell-tale flush of his arousal creeps up his neck. He always seems to have this sense of where I am even when he can't see me.

A turn-on in and of itself.

Riley, on the other hand, is staring at my boyfriend with unadulterated lust. I clear my throat and he turns suddenly, a look of fear on his face. I smile as if I saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Time for the game to start, I think."

"Wh-what game?" He blushes through his stutter, and I tilt my head at him as if I don't understand his nervousness.

"Hockey, of course."

Edward chuckles but rises from the table. "Lead the way."

I grab Edward's hand as I walk by, leading him to the living room and the couch in front of our monstrous flat screen TV. Pushing him onto the middle cushion, I grab the remote and sit on the far side, leaving the other side for Riley. I wrap my arm around Edward's shoulder and he leans into me. As the announcers come on, giving the pre-game spiel, I hear Riley finally enter the room, his shuffling gait a stark contrast to his normal self.

He stands awkwardly next to the couch until Edward pats the space next to him. "Come on, Riley. I won't bite."

"Much," I whisper in his ear, eliciting a small shudder that I can feel through my whole body.

He turns to me, his eyes shining with excitement. "Yes, but that's just for you." He gives me a quick peck on the lips before turning his attention back to Riley. "I promise I'll try to keep Mr. Handsy over here in control."

I smile, wondering where Edward thinks this evening is going. Doesn't he know all the teases where for Riley as well? As Riley joins us on the couch and the national anthem begins, Edward snuggles back against me and grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together and ignoring Riley completely. Perhaps Edward is as blind to Riley's attentions as I have been.

The puck is dropped, and Edward leans forward, watching his precious Rangers and tensing at all the appropriate moments. I watch him and Riley. How could I have been so blind? Riley's interest in everything Edward is so obvious.

Another person's attention on someone who is completely mine is a turn-on I haven't explored yet. Although Edward had mentioned his willingness to try something like this, I had thought I would be too jealous or possessive to allow anyone else to touch him. But Riley isn't just anyone. Riley is Riley.

Pulling Edward back against me, I decide to see how far I can push Riley. I trace my tongue along Edward's ear, and he tilts his head toward me, pressing himself even closer although his eyes never waver from the television. I curl my fingers into his hair and he slides a hand along my thigh. "You naughty boy, trying to ignore me and watch the game while pressed against me."

I snake my other hand between us, tugging on his shirt to pull it from his jeans. As I press my fingers against the warm skin of his side, he inhales sharply but doesn't move his gaze from the TV screen. Riley is surreptitiously watching us from the corner of his eye. Looking down, I notice Riley's excitement is clearly visible but he is sitting very calmly, too calmly.

It's time for me to push them both harder.

"You know what you do to me. So fucking hot, so incredibly delicious." I nip at Edward's neck, sucking the soft skin into my mouth, earning a low moan and a squeeze to my thigh. "So hot." I turn his head suddenly by his hair, breaking his concentration, and smash my mouth into his, pushing my tongue past lips and teeth and tasting him thoroughly. He shifts, turning his torso toward me, and I run a firm hand up his chest, feeling his muscles quivering under my touch.

Edward shifts slightly, pulling a knee under him and turning his back to Riley. Looking over Edward's shoulder, I see that Riley has stopped trying to resist his mounting desire and is completely focused on Edward's movements, his own hand pressed against his erection. He and Edward whimper at the same time, and I have to quiet myself, needing to drag this sweet torture out further.

"Edward, you have no idea how incredible you are. Even Riley can't keep his eyes off of you."

Riley's hand stills, and Edward raises his head to look at me, before turning to look at Riley, as if just realizing he has an audience. I catch Edward's chin in my hand, and turn him back to me, making sure I have his entire attention. "Do you like that, Edward? How hard you make him?"

Edward's eyes search mine, his obvious excitement increasing but unwilling to continue if it was something I didn't want as well. I lean forward, whispering in his ear but loud enough for Riley to hear, "_I_ definitely like it."

Edward's slow smile tells me I've made the right choice. Looking back at Riley, I only see shock, his brain not yet caught up with my what I'm implying. Edward leans in slowly, his lips pressing against mine with more than lust, more than desire, some kind of thank you in this kiss. He rises up on both of his knees, his ass toward Riley, and I run my hands over his chest, finding and tweaking his nipples and causing his back to arch.

"Fuck," Riley says, drawing out the one syllable into a half-moan.

I pull back from Edward's mouth, knowing I need to lay down some ground rules. "Not yet, Riley. I'll be the only one doing any fucking." I tilt my head so I can see my best friend, but I still catch Edward's small nod. "But, if you're a good boy, there are many other pleasures to be had."

That one statement puts Riley into motion and he kneels on the couch behind Edward, his shaking hands reaching but he's still unsure. "Touch Edward how you've wanted to, Riley. Touch him and make him squirm."

As I continue my tactile assault on Edward's chest, Riley traces his fingers up Edward's thighs, then up his back to his shoulders. Edward's body doesn't know which way to press, beginning this slow, tortured undulation as he moves with each caress. His lithe body curling and flexing is almost too much for me and I need to regain some control.

"Edward, sit on the couch again."

He moves quickly if a little reluctantly and is soon sitting next to me, leaning slightly into me and panting.

And now for the next step. "Riley, on your knees on the floor."

My best friend's eyes snap to mine, and I nod. I'm okay with this, we're okay with this. I want him to do this with us. Edward reaches up and gently strokes Riley's cheek, and that is all the encouragement he needs. In a flash he is on his knees in front of the couch, awaiting my next command.

I reach over and begin to unbutton Edward's jeans, and he helps me to lower them to the floor. His erection is heavy against his belly, and a small drop of liquid quickly soaks into his shirt, making the black shirt even darker.

Riley shuffles closer, his hope and eagerness blatantly obvious. "Taste him for me, Riley." Licking his lips in anticipation, he leans forward, running his fingers over Edward's length lightly, earning a long groan. I run my fingers through Edward's hair as Riley closes the last few inches and runs his nose along the taut skin of Edward's erection before slowly licking over the entire surface. When he finally takes Edward into his mouth, I swallow Edward's sounds with a deep kiss, every whimper and trembling moan transferring to me. Edward returns my attention eagerly and I feel him tense beneath me, his skin becoming more heated with each wet, hot motion below. I undo the buttons of his shirt one-handed, running my hands over his heaving chest, knowing he is getting close, too worked up after all my teasing.

The loud cheers of the crowd momentarily distract me from devouring Edward's mouth, and he begins mumbling incoherently. "Edward tell me what you want."

"Please. I need to come. Please, his mouth is so hot."

I look down, watching Edward's cock slipping easily past Riley's plump lips, both shiny with saliva. One of Riley's hands is wrapped around Edward's erection while the other is shoved down his own pants.

"Ah ah, Riley." His attention shifts to me, and he quickly removes his hand from his jeans. "I think you should save that for later." I wink at him and shift my attention back to my boyfriend, Edward's pale skin completely flushed and his eyes shut in concentration. "Now, Edward come down Riley's throat. Let him taste you like he wants to."

With a last long moan, Edward's body jerks, his hips rising off the couch as Riley stills, his throat moving as he swallows Edward's release. Riley slowly sits back, Edward's softening cock slipping from his mouth. As for Edward, he is boneless, his head resting against the back of the couch, his arms and legs spread wide and relaxed.

I look down at Riley, still hard, still wanting, yet looking anywhere but at us. Oh no, this won't do. "I think Riley deserves a reward for that, Edward. What do you think?"

Edward smiles lazily, and turns his head toward me. "Yes."

It's just one word, but it tells me so much. He's still into this, wanting more. And I know just what he's thinking, but I need him to say it. "What is your fantasy Edward?"

He groans, his semi-soft cock giving a weak jerk as he turns his gaze back to the ceiling. "You know what I want."

"Yes, but Riley needs to hear it."

Riley is watching our exchange intensely, his previous nervousness almost abated. Edward takes a deep breath and I know his head is starting to run away with him again.

"Edward, he and I both want it too."

This gets his attention and Riley's, and they both stare at me intently.

"Are you sure?" Edward asks, his voice hopeful but still with an underlying tension.

I stare into his eyes and answer honestly. "Yes."

He smiles genuinely, and turns to Riley as I rub his shoulder encouragingly. I know how difficult it was for him to admit this fantasy to me, I can't even imagine what he's thinking now. At the moment I'm about to prod him again, he finally speaks. "I want you both. At the same time, one at each end."

Riley almost topples over in surprise, steadying himself with a hand on Edward's knee. I cover his hand with mine, giving it a small squeeze. "You're the only one I'd trust with this, Ri."

I know he can see the sincerity in my face because he only pauses a moment before jumping to his feet. "Okay then. Your room or mine?"

I laugh because this is the Riley I know, but I'm the one running this show. "Definitely mine."

As we walk to my bedroom, clothes are haphazardly tossed aside, skin exposed and caressed. In my head, I see what I want, where I want them, and direct Edward to stop with a hand on his naked hip.

"Riley on the bed on your back." He gives me a small glance but complies readily, laying in the middle of the large bed, his erection dark red against the pale skin of his belly.

"Edward, reward Riley." Edward glances at me for more instruction, but I don't give him any, wondering what he'll do when given the choice.

Edward walks, no stalks toward the bed, every movement lithe and calculated. He crawls onto the bed, inching closer to Riley and finally straddling him. Riley's skin erupts with goosebumps and his legs begin to tremble. Edward doesn't waste much time, placing a few wet kisses on Riley's chest and abdomen before nuzzling against Riley's cock and parting his lips around it. Edward's body is bent over Riley, his ass swinging enticingly in the air and I decide that I've held myself back long enough.

Joining them on the bed, I kneel behind Edward, rubbing my hands down his back as he bobs his head over Riley's erection. I kiss and lick and nibble a long path down Edward's spine, making him wriggle against me, his firm ass rubbing against my cock and belly. I lean back, parting his cheeks with my hands to look at the prize, his hole clenching as I run a finger down his crack. He groans loudly around Riley's cock, and Riley whimpers in response.

I wet my finger with my mouth and then circle his hole, enjoying the small whimpers from both of them. Bending forward, I kiss the round curve of his ass, moving slowly toward my goal. Spreading his cheeks wide, I slide my tongue along his crack, pausing only a moment on his tight hole. He rocks against me as his body moves on Riley, and I set a similar rhythm. I return again and again, my face and his ass coated in saliva by the time I press my tongue flat against him, the spasms in the muscles squeezing against me. I push the tip of my tongue inside, the muskiness of him overwhelming my sense for a moment. His motion has stopped, entirely focused on what I'm doing. Inch by inch my tongue slides into him, and I push as far as I can, wanting to penetrate him so badly. My thumbs brush against his hole and his legs begin to quake. Removing my tongue, I press a thumb inside of him, returning to lapping around his hole. Once I can get two thumbs in, I stretch him wide, sliding my tongue in along side them. He presses back against me, trying to grind himself on my face, but I hold him still.

Suddenly I feel the bed shift and Edward's body rise slightly. I look up to find Riley kneeling again and Edward on all fours, his hands clenched in the sheets but his head tilted back in invitation. Riley's erection is jutting from his body and he lines up with Edward's waiting mouth before sliding all the way in. I know what he must be feeling as his eyes roll back in his head. Edward's throat is a heavenly place to be.

I return my attention to Edward, loosening him and preparing him for his fantasy come true. I reach forward with one hand to find that he has already recovered, his cock full and heavy against my hand as I stroke him gently. Riley's moans are increasing, but he's keeping a slow pace, likely wanting to drag it out as long as possible. He tangles his hand in Edward's hair, but keeps his thrusts shallow.

I can't wait any longer. "You are so fucking hot with his cock fucking your mouth. Do you want me to fuck you, too?"

I take Edward's muffled response as an affirmative and grab the lube, quickly coating myself before lining up with his twitching hole. The head of my cock slips through the first barrier and then Edward is pressed slowly back on to me by the thrusting of Riley at the other end. I allow the slow progress, fascinated by the feel of Edward moving onto me from this position. Eventually, he wiggles his ass slightly and I know he's ready for more. I look up, finding Riley watching me, one hand each on Edward's head and shoulder.

I thrust slowly, keeping the same rhythm as Riley and it's amazing this feeling, this wanton pleasure from someone so willing. The sight of Riley's cock filling Edward's mouth is almost too much, and soon I'm grabbing Edward's hips to increase my leverage and my pace. As I do, Riley grabs Edward's shoulders and adjusts himself to a better angle.

"Okay Riley. Now let's give Edward what he really wants. Hold on tight."

Edward's hands tense again in the sheets, and he shifts his knees slightly wider.

And then we really begin.

Edward's body is jarred between us, being fucked thoroughly as we both thrust our cocks into him, using his own body for leverage. Edward's pants and moans blend into ours, and everything concentrates into the slap of skin on skin.

"You're so fucking unbelievable, Edward," I say between pants, watching as Edward's back bows forward, absorbing each pounding thrust. "Getting fucked on both ends, you dirty, beautiful boy."

Riley looks up at me in shock and then tenses. "Oh God... oh fuck..." His eyes are wide and his breath catches in his throat as he finally comes. Edward swallows every drop, slurping and sucking away Riley's release. I slow my pace as Riley backs away and leans against the headboard. Pressing a hand into Edward's back I tell him silently to lean forward, and he does, his arms collapsing beneath him.

I fuck him with abandon, not holding anything back. Him sucking Riley's cock was fucking hot, but he is mine. Only mine, and I will reclaim him one thrust at a time.

I push harder and harder, leaving bruises on his hips as my fingers dig into his skin. His cries escalate until he is completely silent, his ass clenching around me as he comes wordlessly. At the first pulse around my cock, I lose all control, and nearly black out as I empty myself into his spasming hole. His knees give way below me and we both collapse to the bed, sticky and sweaty and unable to move.

A low chuckle brings me back to reality and I look up to find Riley still leaning against the headboard, a large smile on his face. "That was fucking amazing."

I slowly roll to my side, sliding out of Edward and placing a small kiss on his shoulder. He turns toward me, a lazy smile on his face. Cupping his cheek, I kiss his puffy, red lips gently. "Everything you hoped for?"

"It was perfect." He deepens the kiss, and I'm amazed that I can still taste Edward under what I know must be Riley's flavor.

"Definitely lived up to my fantasies," Riley says and I look up at him. He winks at me and begins to stand. "Why don't I leave you two alone. I'll just be in my room reliving this."

Edward and I both chuckle as he stands and gathers his cloths that made it into my room. He's almost at the door when Edward lifts his head.

"Oh, Riley," he calls, and Riley pauses at the door, turning back slowly. "Thank you."

Riley just grins and closes the door behind him.


End file.
